


Beloved

by able_chien



Category: ZE:A (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/able_chien/pseuds/able_chien
Summary: 三年前写给朋友的了，背景是辩护人妹妹头时期，一边要拍戏一边要兼顾团活的背景。
Relationships: Im Siwan/Park Hyungsik
Kudos: 9





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> 朴炯植X任时完，前后有意义
> 
> 和真人无关

任时完趴在床上看台本的时候，为了拍电影而留长的发梢已经蹭到衣领。他在宿舍里的穿着一向随意，今天是不知何年何月买下的T恤，材质已经陈旧，但好在颜色是保持鲜亮的浅粉。配合着他歪头的动作看过去，甚至有几分高中生的模样。  
朴炯植几乎是下意识地玩弄起任时完的头发。年长者默不作声地包容着对方的小动作，直到耳朵被手指反复刮蹭到，终于忍不住开了口：“别动了，很痒。”这样的制止反而勾起了朴炯植恶作剧般的心态，非但没有停下手，还变本加厉地凑过去，朝任时完的耳朵吹气。  
男子组合总是面临着乏味而冗长的练习。在舞蹈训练休息的间隙，朴炯植也时常用类似的方式和任时完玩闹。即使被镜头大剌剌地拍下来收入进花絮，大型犬一般充满活力的弟弟也乐于去接受。  
任时完叹了一口气，起了身，“都没法看台本了，叫你停下来，说真的——”对上朴炯植的双眼时，他才发觉事情并不是自己想的那样。不是平日的玩笑，也不是表达好意的皮肤接触，那双湿润的狗狗眼隐藏在刘海下，此刻燃烧着别样的情绪。随之而来的是朴炯植往下移动的双手，家居裤足够宽松的缘故，他不费力气地滑入，揉捏起任时完的臀瓣。  
“时完哥最近在减肥吧？感觉这里的肉都变少了。”  
指尖划过会阴的时候任时完抖动了一下肩膀，他发现自己吐露出的回答带上了颤音：“因为是角色需要，别、别摸那里……”  
在此刻的气氛下，轻微的反抗起的只能是反效果。朴炯植从喉咙里发出轻轻的笑声，干脆把任时完整个人翻过来，掀起浅色的上衣。  
肚脐眼上被划着圈，然后一路滑到腹股沟仔细描摹轮廓，最后被握住脆弱的要害——一切都是要做下去的信号。事已至此，任时完半眯着眼睛，计算着下一次去剧组之前还有多少紧巴巴的休假，干脆放弃了挣扎。  
尽管出于繁忙的工作而经历了不算短暂的禁欲期，屁股被抹上润滑剂的那一刻，身体还是选择温顺地接纳插进来的阳具。被填满的感觉熟悉而美好，以至于他发出了一阵长长的呻吟。朴炯植很受用似地律动起来，但坏心眼地避开他所熟知的那处敏感点，配合着揉捏乳头的恶劣行为，观察着身下人的反应。向年下一方求饶的决心并不容易酝酿，任时完憋了半天，最后皱着眉头挤出破碎的名字：“炯植……”  
朴炯植凑过去问他：“大声一点哦？听不到哥在说什么。”  
“深、深一点……”  
迅速换成背后式之后的抽插带上了狂风骤雨之势，每一下都正中要害。头发被拉扯的痛感也微妙地转换为快感，侵入骨髓。任时完攀上高潮时的嘤咛闷在了枕头里，但后穴的绞动热烈又真实，朴炯植搂住恋人的肩膀冲刺了几下，也悉数射了出来。  
朴炯植把高潮过后的小个子男人拨回面对面的姿势。发红的眼角，皱巴巴的T恤，依然带着潮红色余韵的面容，在妹妹头的衬托下，竟然让人产生了些许负罪感。朴炯植拨开任时完被汗液粘在皮肤上的头发，温柔又不安地抚摸着他的脸颊，始终无法确信他没有因为自己的一时兴起而有所不满。  
朴炯植有些可怜地撒娇，“哥，拍戏的时候要想我哦。我会很想你的。”  
任时完想要回答，但哑着嗓子只叫出了弟弟的名字：“炯植啊，你呀……”抬起胳膊的动作有些酸痛，但他依然伸手抱紧了对面那颗毛茸茸的脑袋。  
朴炯植埋在那双臂弯里，知道自己是被爱着的、幸运的男人。


End file.
